


I Win

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth





	I Win

**_A/N: Just a warning, this is my second time ever writing smut so I'm really hoping it's not too terrible. Anyway, enjoy -annnd maybe let me know how bad I did?-_ **

 

"I'm not saying you aren't good, I'm saying you aren't that good." Gail elaborated and pointed to the picture.

Holly scoffed. "Please, I can totally finish you before you finish it." She boasted confidently and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"You're mighty confident in that, Stewart." Gail raised a challenging brow.

"Yes I am." Holly gave her a cocky smirk and took a sip of her water.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Her smirk grew to one of amusement as she leaned against the counter, closing in on the blonde. "That wouldn't be very sanitary for you, now would it?"

Gail licked her lips, her gaze flicking from Holly's eyes down to her to lips and back again. Gaining control of herself, she stared into Holly's eyes darkening with desire and flecked a hint of mischief.

 ~

"Alright nerd, remember the rules and the wager?" Gail questioned, climbing up onto the dining room table.

"Yes Gail." Holly took her seat on the chair facing the blonde.

Gail swung her dangling feet and watched as the brunette tied her hair back in preparation. "Repeat them back to me so I know you know."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I can't use my hands and you can't bite the ice cream. If you finish the cone first _you_ win a night of whatever you want, and if I bring you to an orgasm first _I_ win a night of whatever I want."

"Good. Now unwrap my ice cream while I take off my pants." Gail smiled sweetly and handed her girlfriend the cone. "Please."

Holly obliged and unwrapped the ice cream cone they'd just purchased. Waiting for the blonde to wiggle out of her skinny jeans and get back on the table top.

Once in place Gail kissed the brunette briefly and laid back against the hardwood. "And... go!"

Gail happily begun licking at her ice cream, eyes closed and waiting for the brunette to begin. But instead of feeling the wet tongue between her legs it ran across her abdomen, starting where her pants would sit and crept up to just under her bra. She could feel the goosebumps rise, following the now cool trail.

"You're cheating Holly." Gail breathed.

It wasn't often the blonde called her by name, usually it was Lunchbox or nerd or any other jab turned into a term of endearment. She'd call her by full 'Holly' when she was upset, when referring to her to someone who wasn't up to date on her names, and during sex. With it's rarity came extra feeling behind it.

"I'm not using my hands, darling, there's no rule against my kissing you." Holly husked into the pale skin of Gail's neck between open mouthed kisses.

Glancing at her face, Holly noticed some drippings on Gail's chin and decided to get it for her girlfriend. She could feel the shuttering deep breath the blonde took as she cleaned off her jaw -with a wide swipe of her tongue, and a bite.

Holly quickly but tentatively made her way back down between Gail's legs and returned to her seat, never losing contact.

She started out slowly, teasing with ghosting swipes of her tongue on the blondes clit, dipping down between the folds every so often. Circle, dip, bite, and suck. The more aroused Gail grew the faster she would go, adding the slightest bit of pressure with each growl of pleasure.

At the first shutter and moan Holly stopped and looked up at the blonde. Gail had one arm over her eyes, shoulders pressed hard into the table and half a nice cream cone held by her side.

"Why are you stopping?" Gail basically growled.

Holly blew on the growing pool of arousal, earning a hiss from atop the table. "I was just wondering how you're doing." She said innocently.

Apparently Gail remembered then what exactly was going on because she suddenly brought the ice cream back to her mouth. Holly smirked and took one more look at her girlfriend before getting back to work, she had a bet to win.

Gail's hips bucked up into her face, and Holly wrapped her arm around the other woman's thighs -that she was allowed to do, to hold the blonde in place- as she revelled in the sweet, musky taste of Gail's sex. Not long after she felt the familiar tug of Gail's fingers in her hair and she smiled into her folds. By the groans and curses she was receiving, the push of her head and pull of her hair, and quivering thighs, it was safe to say Gail was close -and Holly was winning.

Just as Gail was approaching the edge Holly dug her nails into the soft flesh of her thighs. With the sudden surge of pain and the pleasure of Holly's expert mouth, Gail let out a silent scream.

Holly looked up just in time to watch Gail's eyes roll to the back of her head, arch her back -effectively crushing what was left of the cone onto the table- and lose her voice over the edge and into the throws of ecstasy. She increasingly slowed, bringing the blonde down from her high gently, then she placed a trail of kisses along one thigh and stood, smiling at the breathless officer.

She swiped a drop of ice cream from the side of Gail's mouth with a satisfied, lopsided smirk and brought the melted vanilla onto her tongue, humming at the taste of Gail and the ice cream mixed together.

"I win."


End file.
